


Dennis needs his sis

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Incest, Love Confessions, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sibling Incest, Toxic love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Dennis can't live without his sweet Dee and will do anything to have her back.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was in my mind from a long time but I didn't decide to write it till I watched the first episode of this season. I really think Dennis can't live without Dee; he needs her to feel good and superior to the rest.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologise for the mistakes you can find.

They celebrate for hours Dennis’ return to their lives. They drink all kind of alcohol and the entire gang ends wasted on the ground. Dee is the first one in waking up. She can deal with her alcohol much better than the rest, so with a huge headache she leaves in silence. Before closing the door of the pub she looks at her brother who is being hugged by Mac. Even in dreams she can see how uncomfortable he is with that. However, she doesn’t free him because the bastard deserves that and much worse things. She is going to miss... Dee can’t remember her name, but she’s going to miss her. She was good at her job and she is aware of the amount of money that all of them just lost because Dennis decided to come back; the bastard.

She goes to her home and the first thing she does is taking a shower. She smells awful after all the alcohol and the sweat. Dennis’ return changes everything. The gang will laugh at her all the time and the tension between them is back; she could feel it this night. Dennis has been looking at her like a predator. The poor bastard doesn’t know yet that the rules have changed. He left with no explanation and abandoned the little and despicable game they had. Dee is sure he will come to her apartment eventually and will try to have back what they had, but she’s not going to let him. Dee is planning in having fun with him and his weak self-esteem because at the end it has been him the one who couldn’t live without the other.

Dee wins.

Dee has proven she doesn’t need her brother. She doesn’t know the reasons why Dennis is back but she doesn’t need them; because they won’t change the fact he’s the one who has to look for the other. Dee smiles in the shower and licks her lips with anticipation. Dennis is going to suffer the consequences. She is the one with the power over the other. And she is not going to let this opportunity to pass. Dee is going to make him beg for forgiveness. Dee is going to punish him with her indifference and the fact she doesn’t need him. Poor Dennis, she thinks because she’s not going to do anything to have back their relationship. Maybe Dennis believes she’s going to make the second step to fix their mess up relationship but she’s not going to. Dee is going to torture her brother till he’s in her door asking for forgiveness.

When she’s out of the shower, dressed and opening a beer for breakfast, she hears the door. Maybe Charlie wants to use her shower in order to avoid the waitress. She waits till the person outside knock a second time before deciding to open the door. However, it’s not Charlie the one knocking her door but Dennis. Dee smiles and takes a sip of her beer.

“What are you doing here?” She asks. Dennis looks like shit after all the alcohol and the fact he has barely slept. Dee was expecting his visit but not the first day. The stupid bastard must be desperate.

“You didn’t come after me.” He says.

“Of course I didn’t. You said you didn’t need us... me.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“But it was implied Dennis.” Dee replies after taking another long sip from her beer. She can taste the triumph in her lips. “When you left you told us you didn’t need nor want us.” Of course Dennis denied those things. This is being sadder than she anticipated and Dee is enjoying the moment too much more than she thought she would do. “Poor Dennis,” she mocks him. “you really believed you could live without your minions and without your sis but you can’t.” Her free hand tries to reach his face but Dennis steps back. For some reason, Dee realizes, he thinks he can win this game. Dee snorts still smiling. “What do you want Dennis?”

“You didn’t come after me.” He repeats. “You were supposed to come after me.” Dennis adds and Dee leans her shoulder on the wall while denying with her head softly. He’s giving all the wrong answer. “I waited...”

“What are you trying to say Dennis?” She already knows but this is fun.

“You know what I’m trying to say, you fucking bird.” Dee raises an eyebrow after that response. She observes him for some seconds. His eyes are red and he’s sweating, and Dee is sure he’s shivering. She bites her lower lips and thinks about what to do. The merciful action would be inviting him to come inside and fuck him with no reproaches; she could let him having some dignity. She could be a forgiving twin sister but she is not going to because she’s not a forgiving person, not even with her brother.

“Fuck you Dennis.” He’s going to be honest with her and he’s going to beg. “You left.” She reminds him because he must be regretting that decision and she wants to see him suffer. “Anyways, why would I go after you?”

“You need me.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do need me.”

“I just proved to you that I don’t need you Dennis.” Dee savours those words because the best part is that they are true. She can live without Dennis and the moment Dennis accepts that Dee knows she wins. The game they have been playing for years will change because now she has all the power. Dennis will only have what she decides to give him.

“No, no... you need me Dee.”

“However, it’s you who is at my door looking like a mad man.” She replies. Another sip to her beer that is almost empty. Any of her neighbours could see him and who knows what they could think about this scene, but Dee doesn’t care too much. Nothing will ruin this moment. “Accept it Dennis, you need me.” After years of being together and trying to torture the other and needing each other Dee has her precious victory because she has proven to Dennis that she can live without him.

Dee has always been an idiot. Dee has always needed Dennis too much and during years she has fought to have his attention. They started having sex when they were teenagers because Dee had a boy after her and Dennis didn’t like not having her around him all the time so he went after his sister to kiss her deep and hard. Dee still remembers the blood in her lips dripping. Everything changed that day because Dennis was right and Dee didn’t enjoy that boy’s kiss as much as she enjoyed Dennis’. Weeks later they started the game, one of many they liked to play. They hurt each other through sex and threats that were never empty. For years Dee thought she couldn’t live without Dennis but then, one day, the gang played a joke on her and Dee was ready to leave Dennis behind with no remorse. At the moment she didn’t realize what that meant and she didn’t till Dennis left the gang. Suddenly Dee was alone and thought about going after him but she didn’t and the black woman appeared, Dee can’t remember her name and suddenly she’s not sure if she was really black or not completely... but the thing is that thanks to her she focused all her efforts in the pub and she never tried to go after him. And that's when Dee realized she didn’t need him.

Of course Dee wanted her sibling back. There is an emptiness that only Dennis can fill, and Dee has always been aware of that. But she knows Dennis feels the same hole without her. They’re too different in so many aspects... but not in that one. Dennis needs her to fill that hole as Dee needs him to fill hers; the only different is Dee can live with that emptiness while Dennis can’t.

“You need me Dee.” Dennis grabs her wrist to push her against him but Dee is stronger than him and he can’t move her from the door. Dee keeps smiling. “Admit it.”

“Fuck you Dennis.” She whispers before freeing her hand and going inside her apartment. She’s about to close the door when Dennis stops the door with his foot.

“Don’t you dare to close the door bitch.” The fucking bastard is trying to save some dignity but Dee pretends to keep this till he begs. Before the end fucking like savages Dennis will have to say he loves her. Dee loves seeing him saying that.

“If I have to break your fucking foot I will do it.” Dee almost shuts while pushing the door harder. She hears Dennis whining like the stupid child he is. “I will do it Dennis!” Now they’re fighting. Dee listens carefully to Dennis whimpering, but she doesn’t stop. This is her victory.

“Please Dee...”

“You left Dennis. You didn’t even say goodbye to me, to me!!” She shouts. Dee missed him. She didn’t go after him but she missed him. Being without her other half has been painful and Dee is going to make him suffer for that. Dee is going to make him realize he will have to work hard to make sure she is not the one leaving him behind because if that day comes, she won’t come back. “And now you think I’m going to open my legs to let you do whatever you want Dennis?” She mumbles with a rough voice. “Fuck you Dennis because I’m not going to do it.” Suddenly Dennis stops fighting.

“Please...” He says but Dee doesn’t move. It sounds like begging but he’s not on his knees and Dee won’t let him come inside till she has what she wants.

“You need me Dennis, say it.”

“I need you.” Dee opens the door and waits.

“You can do better than this.” She looks at the ground and Dennis understands. For one second Dee thinks he’s going to refuse. She’s ready to fight again but he doesn’t complain. Dennis ends on his knees in front of her.

“I need you.” Dennis sounds desperate. Dee opens completely the door and lets him come inside. Dennis crawls after her and closes the door with his feet. His eyes shine, he’s home. Dee knows he feels he’s home because she feels the same in this exact moment. Now that Dennis is back this is her home again. They can abuse each other again; they can humiliate the other with disgusting sex again. Dee has missed the way Dennis forces her to do things she doesn’t want to do. Dee has missed the way she compels Dennis to have dirty sex with her when he doesn’t want to. Dee has missed that dark and hateful game that they both love.

“You’ve lost Dennis. You’ve lost control over me and from now on you will remember that I am the one allowing this.” Dee takes another beer, sits on the sofa and enjoys the vision. “I win this game.” They didn’t know they were playing this till Dennis left but now they are well aware of what they were trying to do. None of them can ignore that game of power between them. They have been fighting to control completely the other since that first bloody and messy kiss.

Dennis has been trying to control Dee, to manipulate to have her under his complete control. Dennis has always wanted to own his sister, to be the one telling her everything she can or can’t do. Dee has been trying to be free from that control. And at the same time Dee has been fighting to have him as well. They have destroyed the other’s self-esteem in order to win; they have played with their feelings and desires... And finally Dee has won.

“You are mine, you fucking piece of shit and you will never leave me again.”  She adds and Dennis nods.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Dennis can’t find the way to trick her again he can lose his sister, the only person he really needs.
> 
> “I love you Dee.” He says because he knows she likes to hear those words coming from him, even if she never says them back. “Let me come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second and last part of the fic. I hope you enjoy it :)

“We’re sewn together Dee.” Dennis says crawling to his sister. He’s going to make up to her. Dennis is going to do anything he can to show her sister he won’t leave her never again. Dennis needs her. Dennis never wanted to accept that but now it’s impossible to keep ignoring that sad reality. He needs Dee more than she needs him. Therefore he will do anything for her. Anything. Now this game has a winner and they both know it. Dee could live without him and that terrifies Dennis. Since they were young he has humiliated her, Dennis has abused Dee in almost every possible way because it was the easiest way to control her, to make her believe she was nothing without him but then he left and all the effort has been for nothing because the truth is Dee doesn’t need him. So Dennis needs to find another way to control her; through the gang, her dreams, the sex, her slow self-esteem, beautiful praises... He will find the way to make her fall again.

He has to.

If Dennis can’t find the way to trick her again he can lose his sister, the only person he really needs.

“I love you Dee.” He says because he knows she likes to hear those words coming from him, even if she never says them back. “Let me come back.”

“Whatever Dennis.” Dee is smiling, feeling powerful. She has, indeed, the power between them now but Dennis is going to fight until she forgets it. Dennis can control the gang. Dennis can make them turn their back to her and Dee will forget she has the power over Dennis. Her needy nature towards the gang is her worse flaw. And he’s going to use it but till he can use it he has to behave and give her everything she wants.

“I love you sis.” There is no need for this but Dennis wants to force her to say them back. Dee loves him deep down and Dennis right now needs to hear those words from his sister’s lips. Dee really needs to hear the words. He has been surviving without her, waiting for her. He has felt lonely and desperate and now he’s back he needs to hear those words from her. It’s the only thing he needs to fight again for her. It’s pathetic and Dennis felt disgusted with himself but that doesn’t change the fact he needs her. “Please...” He kneels in front of her and it’s like he’s worshipping his sibling. Dennis has to admit he’s adoring her. “Please...”

Dee sighs and for one second Dennis is terrified because maybe she’s not going to say the words but then she looks at him with her piercing blue eyes and Dennis can feel loved. She’s going to say the words.

“Whatever...” she says apathetically. “I love you Dennis.” And that’s everything he needs. He puts his hands over her knees. She will be his again. Dennis will do anything he can to have her sister back completely to him. “I’ve won the game Dennis.” He nods because she has won and he can give her that. Now it’s time to start another game between them and this time Dennis is going to be the only player knowing what this game is about. Dee doesn’t need to know and can enjoy this false truce between them. She loves him and that’s everything Dennis to fight for what it’s his.

Dennis uses his sister thigh as a support to lift his knees. She’s smiling with self-sufficiency and for one second Dennis thinks about slapping her. Dennis imagines himself raising his hand to drop it hard against her face. Dennis fantasies about watching her lips with blood dripping through her jaw staining her t-shirt. Dennis can picture that for one second; having the control in their dynamic. He wants to have her under his control again because this is too much power for Dee. Dee can’t have this power over him; he’s the superior being between them. So part of him wants to go back to the day when he could do that, slap her, and Dee wouldn’t move, she would complain and shout and maybe she would hit him back, but she would let him do that to her. However, in this instant, if Dennis tries to do something like that he’s sure Dee would kick him out of her house and two days later she would leave him alone with the gang. So Dennis restrains his thirst.

That day will come eventually but Dennis needs time. He knows what to do. Dennis will use Dee’s desperation for belonging to a place. Dee has always wanted to be part of the gang that’s her weakest flaw and the one Dennis is going to use. Mac will do anything Dennis wants; the loser won’t even question anything and will follow his instructions. Charlie will be easy to manipulate as well, he’s the weakest member of the gang and the best way to avoid any mocking is using Dee as a punching bag. Frank is more difficult to manipulate, Dennis will need to find something he wants before he can use him. But the moment Dennis have them it will be easy to make Dee forget she’s the one with all the power in their relationship. Dennis will destroy her self-esteem little by little because Dee can’t help herself. She’s always begging for validation and maybe she doesn’t need that from him but thanks to the gang she will need it again. Dee will forget the fact Dennis would do anything to not lose her. 

However, in the meantime, Dennis will give her anything she wants. Dennis has missed this too much. Dennis is starving for his sister’s touch. Dennis wants to come back home for real. And furthermore, this will give Dee a false sensation of security that Dennis will use later.

Dee doesn’t move, nor facilitates this for Dennis who has to go to her before his lips touch Dennis closes his eyes and enjoys contact. It’s a slow and soft kiss. Dennis can’t remember having a kiss like this with Dee. Their kisses are always demanding and like they’re starving for the other. So this is something new. Dennis puts a hand on her cheek, exactly in the place where he would have slapped her to caress it gently. This is oddly nice; to be like this with his sister, touching her with this delicacy without trying to hurt her in any possible way. And Dennis is aware this won’t be the last time they will do something like this.

Things have changed forever between them. Their dynamic is ruined and even when he has some part of the control back. Dee will be desperate for his validation again; however, there will be moments when she will remember this day and Dennis will have to do anything she wants. Some months ago Dennis would have been outrageous because of this realization but not now. He can’t deny there is a part of himself that is enjoying this. Dennis loves Dee and needs her dreadfully, and that is terrifying since he is aware she doesn’t need him; nevertheless, they are together after everything. Dee has allowed him to come back to her which means something. Dennis has always doubted about his sister feelings for him, any time Dennis has told her he loves her Dee has ignored him. But today she has said the words. Dee has told him she loves him. Dee doesn’t need him but she loves him as much as he loves her. That is a truth they can’t deny anymore and will lead to moments of intimacy and caring like this one.

Dennis digs his free hand on her hair without breaking the kiss. His tongue travels around her thin lips. Dennis moans inside her mouth with pleasure when their tongues meet. He’s home. Dennis reminisces how her sis’ lips felt against his. The kiss is long and slow and none of them try to rush things. Since the first time they kissed they always found a way to touch each other in a short period of time. So, after months of distance, this is what they need. Dennis craves his sister’s body. He has been starving.

His hand abandons her cheek and goes down her neck, passes her breast until it finds her jeans. For one second he doesn’t know exactly what to do.

“Show me how much you’ve missed me.” He says in his ear. It’s an invitation to speed things a little. Her voice is so hot and warm... Dennis breaks the kiss to take off her t-shirt and bra as well as his own clothes. While his hands are working on her jeans Dennis buries his head on her chest. His mouth sucks her skin and tastes her. He bites her with care, trying not to hurt her. He’s shivering for some reason, he has missed this. He has missed his sister, her touch, her body, he voice... Why would he have thought he could live without her? He licks her nipples and takes a moment to memorize how good this feels. He’s hungry for her. Faltering soft moans fill the room and Dennis feels complete in this moment. “Oh... god!” She gasps when Dennis buries his hands between her tights.

Dennis notices her legs moving, she’s probably trying to take off her shoes to be free from her jeans and pants. Dennis doesn’t stop in any moment. He keeps worshipping the way she deserves. Dee wants this to be about her. She wants to see how much Dennis has missed her and Dennis is going to do exactly what she wants. She’s the winner after all, and Dennis doesn’t want to lose her. When she’s completely naked, Dennis relocates himself in front of her and spreads her legs. He looks at her eyes for one second, they’re shinning with pleasure and Dennis feels proud of being the one making them shine like that. After that moment Dennis starts licking her sister’s inner thighs.

Dee’s legs jerks and Dennis grabs her knees to make sure she doesn’t try to close them while he’s working on her. Dennis knows what she likes and this time doesn’t waste time teasing her; his tongue licks her clit. His movements are fast and light at the beginning. He’s just making sure she’s in the right mood. Her moans increase little by little and Dennis changes the pace. Now it’s time for slower and harder licks. He pushes her legs further and his tongue goes inside her. She’s wet and Dennis can feel her insides twitching. Dee puts her hands on his head and grabs his hair. Dennis smiles and changes his posture to be more comfortable. His right-hand leaves her leg and Dennis guides it to her sister’s mouth. He doesn’t have to say anything when Dee puts her lips around his fingers. Her saliva slips through his fingers when she frees them.

Dee moves her body and exposes her pussy all she can. Dennis presses her clit with his middle finger several times and Dee jumps slightly on the couch. After that, he introduces two fingers inside her and makes circular moves. This is nothing for her but Dennis wants to make this last. He starts licking her clit again and he doesn’t need to look at her to know she’s bending her back. Dennis asks himself how he could think he would be able to live without her, without this. He puts his tongue to work again hard and fast. She’s soaking wet and Dennis tastes her with pleasure. He introduces a third finger and Dee starts trembling uncontrollably. She’s at her limit and Dennis smiles.

For one second he thinks about stopping, about letting her like that, but that is another thing he can’t do. He has lost that privilege, although it’s not like he’d have the will to do it. Dennis has missed this and wants to taste his sister again. He wants to lick her cum from his lips. He wants to feel her body loosening up after having an orgasm. He wants to fuck her right after she’s reached her climax when she’s still breathless and numb. Dennis wants to do all the things she expects from him. He doesn’t want to let her down today. He’s going to make it up to her. And he’s going to be her fuck boy for the day. He’s going to remember her why she has to open her legs to him; Dennis is going to remember his sister why she wants this, why he’s the only man for her. If Dennis wants to gain power over her Dee has to remember why this twisted relationship started. He’s the man for her and Dee has to remember that. And then he will use the gang to turn her in the needy bitch she really is.

“Fuck Dennis!!” She moans at the exact moment she cums. Dennis licks his lips and looks at Dee who is smiling. “That was good.” She says before finishing the beer that was resting on the coach. “You certainly have come here with the right energy.” Dennis goes to her like a beggar for her lips. He takes her in his arms and goes to her bed. This is not over.

“You’re mine...” He mumbles against her skin when they’re in bed again.

“No Dennis.” She gets to say between moans. “You’re mine.” He doesn’t deny it because she’s right. Dennis hates the fact that it’s true but with some time and a good strategy she can forget how true that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all. Comments and kudos are always welcomed. Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the the end of the first part, I really hope you like it. I will post soon the second one.
> 
> And remember comments are the writer's food :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
